Many electronic devices can be powered by more than one power supply, such as an internal battery and an external supply, such as a corded supply. Typically, when a battery supply and a corded supply are both valid and present, the corded supply is chosen to power the electronic device. In other examples, a determination can be made between the multiple supplies using one or more characteristics of the supply.